lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Klopfenstein
Scott "Scotty" Allen Klopfenstein is an American musician most notably as a long-time member of Reel Big Fish. He plays trumpet, guitar, keyboard, and sings. Before the release of Reel Big Fish's third album, he mainly played trumpet and sang backup, but he is the lead vocalist for the songs "Average Man", and "Drunk Again" (Klopfenstein penned both of these songs, as opposed to the majority of RBF songs which are written by lead vocalist/guitarist Aaron Barrett). He plays guitar for most of the songs on Cheer Up! and We're Not Happy 'til You're Not Happy and also plays keyboard at live shows when one is available. In concert, Scott talks to the audience frequently and participates in humorous banter with Barrett. Once, in an interview, Scott summed himself up in 5 words: Good Funky, Sexy, Chicken Fingers. Biography Before joining Reel Big Fish, Scott was a member of Orange County's Nuckle Brothers and The Scholars as a trumpeter and vocalist. He briefly headed a side project called Pal with fellow former The Scholars member Jesse Wilder, but then started The Littlest Man Band, which also features Dan Regan from Reel Big Fish, and three members of The Scholars. Reel Big Fish and The Littlest Man Band have often conveniently performed at the same venues. However, the band has been inactive for almost two years and, at recent events during RBF's summer tour, Scott has mentioned that due to his move to New York, he no longer has the opportunity to perform with the band. However, he states he is currently working on a new side project of which "details will be released by the end of 2006". In January of 2009, he created a website for his solo project and released two new songs, "Welcome To New York" and "The Hilarious". In 2005, Scott moved to New York City to live with his fiancée. In September 2005, Scott was diagnosed with Guillain-Barré syndrome while touring New Zealand with Reel Big Fish. He was hospitalized immediately, and sent home to New York to recover. On December 31, 2005, Scott rejoined the band for a New Year's concert. Unfortunately shortly afterwards while touring in Europe, Scott had a recurrence of the syndrome and was flown home from Amsterdam, unable to finish the rest of the tour. He has since returned to the band's lineup. In September 2006 Scott married his fiancee Teka, whom he has known since high school. In 2008, Scott played trumpet on the Less Than Jake album GNV FLA. Scott does occasionally smoke cigarettes, as seen in the DVD You're All In This Together, and their "Everything Sucks" video (he is also seen smoking in pictures of him with The Nuckle Brothers and The Scholars). However, in a recent show in New Haven, Connecticut, Scott announced that he had quit smoking. In a recent video of behind the scenes of the "Party Down" music video it was revealed that he was still smoking. Scott is a cousin of professional football player Joe Klopfenstein, who currently plays for the St. Louis Rams. External links *Reel Big Fish *Scott's Solo Project Page Category: Guest Musicians Category: Links to Wikipedia